Dogaeen
Appearance Dogaeen is a robotic, vaguely frog-like goliath that guarded the PonChaka song in Patapon 1. In Patapon 2, Dogaeen is fought for the PonPata song. Being the upgraded form of Gaeen, Dogaeen is a rather hardy boss that is vulnerable to knockback. In Patapon, Dogaeen's drops were fairly random, but in Patapon 2, it usually drops a Level 2-4 wood, and occasionally a Bowtie Tree. Attacks Sledge Punch Dogaeen rears back dramatically, holding his arms behind his body. After a pause, he slams them on the ground with titanic force, dealing moderate damage to any Patapons in range. The PonPata song will avoid this attack very easily, but the timing is a bit erratic, so expect to make a mistake or two. Throw Dogaeen leans forward and cups his hands in front of him. He then walks toward your Patapons for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air. This attack does moderate damage and sends Patapons flying. The PonPata song will avoid this attack, but melee Patapons can get stuck between Dogaeen's hands and body when he first leans downward. If this happens, time your PonPata to end as Dogaeen advances; any trapped Patapons will get shoved in front of his hands in time to run for their lives. Eye Laser Dogaeen will stand up straight, and his eyes will flash as an ominous whirring noise fills the air. After a moment, he will release a thin red laser beam from his mouth that sweeps across the screen. This attack does minor damage and ignites its victims. The ChakaChaka song will minimize damage rates, but DonDon (in Patapon 2) avoids it completely. PonPata is not recommended, as the laser reaches just beyond the edge of the screen, and some of your Patapons usually won't get that far. You can use it only when your army is at edge of the screen. Jump Slam Dogaeen only uses this attack in Patapon 2. He crouches down, holding his arms beside his body, and looks at your Patapons with his tongue sticking out. He then jumps in the air, slamming the ground with his entire body. This attack will do major-fatal damage, even he can Kill Hatapon with one of these powerful hits. PonPata is the only song that will save your Patapons from almost certain death. Staggering this attack is risky, but if you pull it off, you will prevent a dangerous scenario. Trivia *In the original Patapon, Dogaeen was made from steel (or at least its armor was). In Patapon 2, it is apparently made from wood. This appears to be due to the fact that certain boss types drop specific materials in the second game, while drops were mostly unfocused in Patapon. *A Hero Toripon in Hero Mode is usually completely safe when Dogaeen does his Body Slam attack. You should still retreat, however, as Dogaeen can easily hit the rest of your army, and at higher levels it can one-shot kill Hatapon. *Gaeen's and Dogaeen's name is similar to Gaea the Goddess of Earth similar to there Appearance. *Dogaeen's arms crack if you deal enough damage to them. *Like Gaeen, Dogaeen is resistant to criticals, but is vulnerable to knockback and freeze. Videos thumb|300px|Dogaeen Lv.100 Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon Category:Patapon 2